


You make this cold world beautiful

by Catmandont



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmandont/pseuds/Catmandont
Summary: Just a bit of Petramos fluff. J.R cooks breakfast.  Ignoring the events of the season finale because I like to ignore terrible things.





	You make this cold world beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Ten points to anyone who can get the very subtle Brooklyn 99 reference.

Petra was tired beyond words and she’d only just woken up. It had been a crazy week and she’s barely slept, having gone to bed ridiculously late the night before. She felt tired and cranky and clingy and her girlfriend wasn’t in bed next to her like she was supposed to be. Her week had been so busy with work, and the girls, that she had barely seen J.R, except at bedtime and even then she was too tired to really enjoy the other woman’s company. It was ridiculous, they’d moved in together and they were seeing less of each other than before.

Last night the hotel had held a strange child’s party themed 21st birthday and Petra had gotten home well after midnight, but she’d been okay with that, because her girlfriend had promised that they would have a lie in together, that they’d order breakfast in bed and not leave their room unless they absolutely had to. That promise had gotten Petra through a night surrounded by imbecile wait staff and way too many young drunk girls, and here she was, lying alone in bed with no beautiful woman to keep her company.

Just as she was considering getting up and looking for her girlfriend she heard something she did not expect to hear that morning, her daughters speaking in low voices in the main area of the suite. It was Raf’s weekend with the girls, another reason why she and J.R had scheduled some quality time. She sighed loudly, if the girls were here then Raf was probably here trying to bring the girls back early for some reason or another and she should probably get up and deal with him.

She begrudgingly pulled herself out of bed and pulled on her robe. She pulled open the bedroom door ever so slightly, wanting to asses the situation before she headed straight into it. What she saw when she poked her head out of the small gap was way better than what she had pictured was happening in her head. The girls were sitting at the dining table, a full breakfast spread in front of them, both of them giggling at J.R, who was in the kitchen flipping pancakes high up into the air and then catching them again in the frypan before they even had a chance to hit the ground. Petra felt her heart glowing in her chest, expanding to the point that she thought it would surely burst. Petra had always known that her girlfriend wasn’t a big fan of kids, she’d always been upfront about it, so when the former lawyer had agreed to accept the girls into her life, to even live with them, the blonde had known that it would be a learning process. She had never expected to see something like this so early on in their new living arrangement.

The brunette wasn’t just feeding the girls breakfast out of duty, she was having fun with them, playing with them, spending time with them, and it was possibly the best thing she’d ever seen in her life.

“Are you going to stand there like a creep all morning or do you want some pancakes?” J.R asked from across the suite, grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh don’t mind me,” Petra laughed. “I was just enjoying the show.”

“Well come and enjoy it out here, instead of just watching us from the doorway.” The brunette carried a plate of pancakes over to the table and sat down across from the girls, rolling her eyes dramatically, putting on a show for the twins, who giggled at their mother.

“Daddy and Aunt Jane and Mateo are all sick.” Anna announced as Petra seated herself at the table.

“But we’ve been having fun with J.R so we don’t really mind.” Ellie added as she put a pancake onto her plate.

Petra looked questioningly at her girlfriend. If Raf and Jane were sick then the girls had never left which meant J.R had had them since they finished school yesterday.

“Rafael called me and told me they were sick. I didn’t want to disturb you because I knew you had an important event last night. I didn’t want you to make that cute little worried facial expression that you’re making right now. So, I just looked after them.”

“We had ice cream _before_ dinner.” The twins interjected.

“Girls, that was supposed to be our secret.” J.R reprimanded them jokingly.

The twins both giggled before turning to each and starting up a conversation about how sick Mateo was and whether or not he’d be at karate on Monday.

“Babe, you didn’t have to do that.” Petra said, turning towards the brunette and taking her hand. This whole living together situation was new, and she didn’t want to scare her girlfriend off with too much too soon. “I know you wanted to have boundaries with the girls and I understand that. It was inappropriate for Rafael to call you without consulting me first.”

“I gave Raf my number, I asked him to call me if he ever needed me to help with the girls. The boundaries were before I agreed to move in. I understand that I’m part of a family unit now, I want to help. Besides, I had fun.”

Petra was suddenly overcome with emotion and she had to take a moment to search around and figure out why, and she settled on the word family. She’d never been part of a proper family unit. Sure, she had Jane and Raf, the twins and the Villanueva’s, but an actual family unit? A partner who supported her and loved her unconditionally, who lived under the same roof as her and her daughters, that’s what she had always wanted and never even admitted to herself she needed.

“Babe, are you okay?” J.R asked, her face full of concern.

Petra looked across the table at her two beautiful daughters, chatting happily and eating pancakes, and back at her drop dead gorgeous girlfriend, she was more okay.”

“I love you, so much.” She said, her face open and earnest.

“I love you so much, too.” J.R responded leaning over and kissing her chastely. “Now who wants to go on an adventure after breakfast? Maybe the aquarium?”

“Can we have ice cream again?” Anna asked excitedly. All three of Petra’s loves looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer and she swore she could actually feel her heart glowing through her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from “Patricia” By Florence and the Machine.


End file.
